firebornefandomcom-20200213-history
Fireborne Mender
Menders use Holy Light magic to shield, heal, and ease the suffering of Fireborne personnel during and after battle. They also ensure that soldiers are physically and mentally fit for combat. Due to the restorative nature of their work and the shortage of healers across Azeroth, menders are fiercely protected by their non-healer counterparts. Where there is a mender, expect there also to be a watchful rogue in the vicinity. Approach them at your own risk. General Information Total: 40 Average Height: 5'7' - 6'0' Average Age: 30 - 100 Armor: Robes, Cloth, Cowl with Face Mask to conceal identity Weaponry: Staff (primary), dagger (secondary, hidden within robes, for last-defense combat) Secondary Equipment: Field surgical kit; trauma kit; restorative potions; ability-boosting elixirs; herbs for pain, nausea, and other common complaints; antidotes for poisons Battlefield Ammenities: Tent (dual-function field surgical suite), bedroll, canteens, wooden spoons / bowls Training The majority of mender recruits are young, newly-ordained priests and priestesses without combat experience. They are first put through the standard physical fitness training, which many often find difficult. However, menders typically find themselves excelling above their non-healer counterparts in matters of the mind where focus, willpower, and critical thinking skills are needed to triage and treat patients in a variety of situations and environments. Menders begin in groups where channeling the same spell lends strength to each other's magic. They also participate in shared discussion of methods of healing in order to improve upon known spells and learn new ones. Combat scenarios are simulated with the use of animal subjects that have been anesthetized and numbed to their surroundings. Wounds commonly incurred in battle are inflicted upon the subjects, and menders must respond in pairs. As their training continues, they are later faced with multiple subjects and must respond solo. This progressive type of training builds their confidence and ability to triage, resulting in proficient menders who are able to manage multiple patients at a time. Menders who are particularly lagging behind the majority of their peers are often paired with a veteran healer who identifies their weaknesses and develops a plan to cultivate their skills and maximize their strengths. Every mender is useful. If they are not suited for combat, they may be assigned to the Fireborne Infirmary in Quel'thalas. A select few menders at the top of each class are chosen to tread the path of Shadow in order to treat Death Knight and Forsaken patients, and provide psychiatric healing. These menders are highly trusted, for the magics they deal with have the potential to invade deep into the subconscious mind and cause great suffering to others. These priests and priestesses are also efficient at psychological evaluation and rehabilitating those who suffer from PTSD. Abilities Heal This is the standard, casted spell for healing injuries and illnesses. Pain Suppression A patient in pain is difficult to deal with. Pain suppression numbs pain to tolerable levels so that menders can work with undisturbed precision, especially when dealing with broken bones. Shield A barrier of pure Light is cast around the friendly target in a sphere, causing the next few attacks to gnaw into and crumble the shield as opposed to the soldier. This is cast in anticipation of heavy damage. Dispel Magical afflictions are cleansed from the friendly target. Aside from their magic, Fireborne menders also carry a plethora of traditional healing remedies that are used to conserve their own energy and to distribute to patients for use at-home after the mender has left. Category:Personnel